


Always Dread Darkness

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Hook family moments, Young Jasper is cute and nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A young Jasper Hook attempts to comfort his younger brother after the latter is too frightened to rest in darkness.





	Always Dread Darkness

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Mrs. Hook smiled as Jasper cuddled a stuffed crocodile on his bed. ‘’You and that crocodile! You’re almost always with it,’’ she said. She turned to James. She viewed him trembling under his blanket. A frown replaced her smile at a snail’s pace. Concern filled her eyes.

‘’You shouldn’t dread darkness. There’s nothing in it. You’ll be with your brother,’’ Mrs. Hook said to James. She saw his wide eyes and continued to frown. Mrs. Hook’s smile returned. ‘’You will be safe.’’

Mrs. Hook turned and walked to the door. She looked back and still smiled. ‘’Remember my smile before you dream, James. Perhaps you won’t be frightened any longer. At least for tonight.’’ She closed the door.

James still trembled. He focused on absolute darkness before he pulled the blanket up to his mouth. ‘’Mum?’’ He tried to remember his mother’s smile. It was no use. He just saw darkness.

James wished to be with his mother. At least he was safe in her arms. He gasped after he heard footsteps near his bed. *Ghosts? Creatures?* he thought. James ceased trembling the minute he saw Jasper by his bed. Confused, he tilted his head to one side. 

Jasper smiled. ‘’You can rest with my crocodile tonight. You won’t be frightened another time.’’ Jasper gave the crocodile to James. ‘’I’ll be fine without it,’’ he said. His smile remained as he returned to his bed. 

Jasper faced James. ‘’You’ll never have to worry about ghosts or other nasty things in the dark.’’ He fell asleep.

After holding the crocodile, James glanced at its multiple teeth. He gasped and trembled another time. Darkness never bothered him any longer. He was terrified of crocodiles now. 

 

The End


End file.
